


Pull the trigger

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: The hardest kill Andrea ever had.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- #453: pull  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- 062: death

 

 

Andrea doesn’t remember how many roamers she has killed. It wouldn’t surprise her if it were more than thousand. These little fuckers never seemed to subside.

But it is only one shot she will always remember. It was that one time when pulling the trigger was almost too much to take, when killing one of them seemed unbearable.

And still she can see the emptiness in these eyes that had been so alive once, that had such a bright future, so much to do, and so much to see.

But one little second of inattentiveness had destroyed all of this.

The weight of the gun had never been heavier in her hand, the deadly value of the weapon never clearer to her. That thing had been designed to kill, and nothing more. And since they were thankful for the existence of guns, Andrea had done nothing more than curse it.

But there had been no other choice.

“It’s okay, pull the trigger,” she could almost hear the voice of her sister. As if these lips could have formed any words.

“Andrea, do it. Pull the trigger.”

As if this mouth wanted to do anything else than rip the flesh off the hand that held its head down.

“Pull the trigger.”

That was her own voice, giving her the reassurance she needed and that Amy couldn’t give anymore. But she’s sure that was what she had wanted.

So Andrea pulled the trigger and killed her sister.

 

 


End file.
